


Of Flesh and Fur

by skidji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cursed, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Gentle Kissing, I wrote this to torment my friends with its existence, Implied Sexual Content, In character? In front of my fanfics??, It'S jOkE, Pre-Recall, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidji/pseuds/skidji
Summary: A love as sweet as Swiss chocolate, as smooth as the creamiest peanut butter.A simple coffee date simmers into something more, but will the world accept their forbidden, star-crossed love?





	Of Flesh and Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Stream Meme Team](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Stream+Meme+Team).



> Winston is a scientist who bent reality and time with his inventions, but like... he's a gorilla. 
> 
>  
> 
> Does he have human rights?
> 
> Is he allowed in pet-free establishments??
> 
> Is it morally okay to ship him because he has human intelligence and like people ship omnics and they're not human either??
> 
> Where is he getting clothes that fit his gorilla body????
> 
> What is his place in society?????
> 
>  
> 
> @Blizzard please answer these burning lore questions, they keep me up at night.
> 
>  
> 
> also quick disclaimer:
> 
> DO NOT FUCK ACTUAL GORILLAS OR ANY OTHER ANIMAL. 
> 
> I can't believe I gotta put that there but. No.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar had seen better days, but so had Winston. The silverback scientist sighed, glancing over at the old photos taped to the edges of his monitors. 

The fall of Overwatch had been hard on everyone, most of all the everyday people of the world he had come to love. Those same people who had turned against him and everyone else in the organization. When the results of the investigation had came to light, the members of Overwatch were accused of everything from corruption to... unsavory, unprofessional conduct. Winston couldn't help but feel responsible in part for the latter. He had been a fool. 

"I am detecting increased levels of opioids in your brain. Are you feeling alright, Winston?" 

The gorilla paused his reminiscing, huffing. 

"I thought I told you to stop monitoring my vitals, Athena. But yes, I am... fine. I was just thinking of the old days." 

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Winston found Doctor Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, as per usual, in the medical bay fussing over Genji. The self-proclaimed green cyborg ninja dude had overexerted himself once again. This time, it was via a particularly intense sparring match with Genji's fellow Blackwatch agent, friend, and rival, Jesse McCree the red cowboy gunslinger dude.

The giant, genetically engineered gorilla scientist sat primly on the rickety waiting room couch. He leafed through an out of date tabloid and pointedly ignored Genji's shouts that he required healing for what was, according to Angela's exasperated replies, a minor injury that would heal on its own. Finally, after several minutes, Angela emerged from the treatment ward. 

"Ah, Winston! Lovely to see you. Are you here to schedule an appointment for your tetanus booster?" the doctor asked, plopping into a swiveling chair and rearranging a stack of files on her desk. 

"Thank you, Doctor. I would like to make an appointment with you, though not for that dreadful shot."  
Winston fidgeted in his seat, toying with the hem of his lab coat before he continued. "How does coffee this evening sound?" 

Angela stilled. She looked up to meet Winston's golden eyes. 

"You'd like to go to a café? With me?"

Angela's powder blue gaze was steady. Winston felt like he was on a cold, stainless steel operating table with the way the surgeon looked at him. Dissecting. Analyzing. 

At length, he looked away, and softly said yes.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

They met at 1930, sharp. Winston stole a glance around the coffee shop before taking a sip of the syrupy-sweet frozen coffee he had ordered. Though the café belonged to an international chain, it nevertheless had a cozy atmosphere. Being within walking distance of the base meant that the staff and regulars had seen their fair share of soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities, but Winston couldn't shake a feeling of unease. It wasn't everyday that people saw a talking gorilla, after all...

Angela broke Winston's train of thought. 

"This was quite sweet of you, Winston." said the surgeon, gesturing to the vase of white hyacinths between them.

"Oh, it was nothing, Dr. Ziegler... not that I think you're worth nothing!" Winston stammered. "Er, I just wanted to thank you for your work in King's Row. No matter what the Prime Minister says, I think..." 

Winston trailed off, interrupted by Angela's soft laughter. 

"My apologies," she said, "but it's ridiculous that you keep calling me that. We've worked together for years now, Winston, and I consider you a good friend. Please, just Angela is fine." 

"Well, then, Angela, allow me to thank you for your work in King's Row and for accompanying me here. It's nice to get out of the lab every now and then."

As Winston bit into one of the freshly baked scones the two had ordered, a fond smile crossed his companion's face.

"And it's nice to see you eat something besides peanut butter."

The conversation between the two continued on like that, warm and comforting like the hot cocoa Angela sipped. For one blissful moment, Winston felt like what he imagined being a human was like. He wasn't worried about people judging him for his species, or having to struggle to adapt himself to fit a world run by humans, built for humans. No longer was he a oddity; he simply was a scientist sharing his thoughts with a colleague. 

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

As dusk fell, the duo made their way back to the base. As they strolled through a park, Angela struck up conversation anew.

"Winston, have you ever heard of furries?" 

The streetlights flickered on. Winston inhaled sharply. 

"In-In passing, yes." He adjusted his glasses. "I believe Genji mentioned his brother was one." 

"Is that so?" Angela said lightly, stepping closer to him. She laid her hand on his chest. "Your heart rate is elevated, Winston."

"Well, erm, I may have looked it up. For research purposes, of course." His eyes were everywhere but the piercing blue that threatened to expose his deepest, most shameful fantasies. 

"Your pupils are dilated," the doctor murmured, voice scarcely above a whisper. "Do you desire me, Winston?" 

Gorilla that he was, Winston had always identified with the human race. The man he thought of as a father was one, after all. Other apes were...animals. Logically, he was an animal, too, but it was still unthinkable. The alternative... it was wrong, but it felt right. Was he a reverse furry? Did such a thing exist? Did actual gorillas even count as anthropomorphic animals in the first place?

Winston had more questions than answers. But the one answer he had was enough.

"Yes," he said looking Angela in the eyes, looking deep into the dazzling icy-blue-like-limpid-tears-yet-to-be-shed orbs that drilled into him. He embraced it, as she embraced him. Those eyes saw past his physical form, into his gentle, tender soul. 

The kiss was chaste and quick, but the soft, thin lips seared across Winston's, branding him with the promise of more.

They broke apart briefly. Angela rested her forehead on the space ape's. 

"I may not be a veterinarian," the Swiss woman said, "but I believe you have a bone for me to set."

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

While Winston had human rights thanks to Koko v. United States, the leaking of a grainy cellphone image of an unidentifiable Jane Doe in what appeared to be an Overwatch uniform kissing a gorilla under a streetlight did not endear the public to the organization. Despite counter-protests to respect the esteemed scientist's private life under the slogan "Dicks Out for Winston," historians would later agree that it was the public outcry following this event that led to further scrutiny upon the organization's activities, which eventually culminated in the PETRAS Act.

In short, it was yiffing that lead to the fall of Overwatch.


End file.
